It is known that hand soap as well as soaps for laundry and other cleaning purposes can be prepared in the home using available ingredients. Remnants or broken pieces of used soap bars can be added to the mixture as a means of making efficient use of the last part of a soap bar which is otherwise too small to handle.
The ingredients are supplied in a softened form, or they may be softened, melted or otherwise blended as required to form a pourable and formable substance which may be poured into a mold of desired shape and left to harden or set. Since conventional molds are comprised of a cavity having integrally formed bottom and side wall, it is difficult to remove a hardened bar of soap from the cavity without distorting the shape or otherwise breaking or marking the bar.